Entre rêve et réalité
by Servania
Summary: Recueil de one-shot sur le thème des rêves et des cauchemars. Il y aura quelques couples et plusieurs genres différents.
1. Cauchemar

Hello tout le monde!

Alors voilà, j'ai écrit plusieurs petits one-shots sur hetalia depuis pas très longtemps et j'ai décidé de tous les poster ici. Les premiers tournent autour des rêves et tout ça mais ça pourrait vite changer quand j'en ferais d'autres.

Le premier one-shot est basé sur un cauchemar que j'ai fait, une nuit où j'étais malade.

* * *

**Titre** : Cauchemar

**Genre** : Hurt/comfort ; Drama

**Rating** : Entre T et M pour la violence

**Disclaimer** : Mon esprit malade et mon cauchemar m'appartiennent. Le reste est au créateur génialissime de Hetalia.

* * *

La rue du monde portait bien son nom. Tous les types d'architectures étaient représentés, depuis les jolies toitures asiatiques jusqu'au somptueuses villas américaines en passant par les charmantes vérandas anglaises. Le restaurant français côtoyait le garage allemand et la banque Suisse se dressait fièrement face à la petite boite de nuit italienne. Parfois, au bout de la rue, l'église, la mosquée et la synagogue résonnaient en même temps de musiques religieuses. Dans les allées de jardin, les pétales de Sakura dansaient une valse timide avec les feuilles d'érable et celles d'eucalyptus tandis que les pigeons, les corneilles, les perroquets et les colibris chantaient en cœur dans les branchages. Les habitants des différentes maisons venaient tous d'un pays différent et les bruissements des conversations résonnaient dans toutes les langues possibles.

Alice aimait beaucoup passer par la rue du monde en allant à l'école. C'était un endroit qu'elle adorait, autant pour sa beauté que pour ses habitants. Elle venait parfois, après les cours, prendre un chocolat chaud chez Mr. Bonnefoy qui ne manquait jamais de la complimenter, ou bien elle passait voir les jumeaux Vargas pour chanter un peu dans le karaoké qu'ils avait installé dans leur boite de nuit. Il lui arrivait souvent de croiser Feliks pour parler mode et équitation. Mais ce qu'elle préférait, c'était rendre visite à Vash et sa sœur adoptive, Lili. Elle s'était très vite liée d'amitié avec la jeune fille qui lui confiait tous ses secrets et lui avait ouvert les portes de sa maison ce qui, connaissant le caractère réservé et asocial du jeune homme suisse, relevait de l'exploit. Alice s'amusait beaucoup à les regarder rougir timidement lorsqu'ils se croisaient ou se prendre inconsciemment la main et se chercher du regard. Elle savait que les deux jeunes gens s'aimaient depuis longtemps et suivait leur romance avec passion.

Toutes cette rue était belle, paisible, paradisiaque. Même les passants souriaient en admirant cet immense rassemblement culturel. Vraiment, Alice adorait cet endroit...

Mais, peu à peu, la situation économique se dégrada dans le pays. Les infos présentaient des déficits et des problèmes sociaux. Le sourire sur le visage des gens commença à faner. On se mît à accuser les immigrés de voler le travail et l'argent de la populations. Il y eu des agressions, des vandalismes et des insultes. Et, un jour, l'horreur explosa dans la rue du monde...

Alice n'avait même pas tourné au carrefour qu'elle savait déjà que quelque chose de terrible était en train de se produire. La rue, d'ordinaire bruissante de paisibles conversations, résonnait de cris de rage et de douleur. Terrorisée, la petite fille se mît à courir, tourna à l'angle de la première maison... Et resta tétanisée. Une foule de personne était amassée dans la rue, avec le même visage haineux et la même voix huante. Comme un seul homme, ils criaient contre les étrangers, tapis de peur dans leurs maisons des quatre coins du monde. C'est alors que des hommes arrivèrent, au volant d'un bulldozer volé sur un chantier voisin. Sans la moindre hésitation, ils traversèrent la foule qui s'écartait sur leur chemin et foncèrent dans le premier bâtiment qu'ils virent. Mr. Hassan, d'ordinaire si posé, dût sauter par la fenêtre pour ne pas mourir sous les décombres. Il disparut quelques instants au milieu de la poussière avant de se relever lentement pour voir sa maison s'effondrer.

Le bulldozer n'arrêta pas son œuvre là. D'un mouvement large et mal maîtrisé, la machine se tourna vers le bâtiment adjacent. Mr. Braginski et ses deux sœur sortirent en courant. Ivan Braginski faisait presque deux mètres et possédait une carrure impressionnante. Mais, à ce moment-là, il ressemblait surtout à un enfant maltraité par ses camarades de classe. Il criait sur la foule, pleurait, grondait, suppliait, menaçait en vain. Sa sœur aînée se serrait contre lui, sans oser parler, voulant autant le rassurer que se rassurer elle-même. Sa sœur cadette, elle, regarda d'un air impassible la chaleureuse maison s'écrouler dans les tournesols du jardin. Elle se tourna vers la foule huante et, couteaux à la main, folle de rage et de douleur, se jeta dans la masse haineuse avec un râle presque animal. Cette jeune femme était animée par l'énergie du désespoir mais c'était comme une chienne défendant ses petits contre plusieurs centaines de loups affamés. Elle n'avait aucune chance face au nombre. Ivan perdit la voix en voyant sa plus jeune sœur se faire littéralement marcher dessus par les hommes en colère. Une aura sombre l'entoura alors qu'il se jetait a son tour dans la mêlée. Le combat était inégal et s'acheva rapidement. Le russe gisait près de sa petite sœur, sous les pas de la foule enragée. L'aînée de la famille ne fut pas non plus épargnée, renversée sur les décombres croulants de la demeure en ruines.

Plus rien n'arrêtait la foule haineuse. Un à un, tous les bâtiments tombèrent, sans exception. Ceux qui parvenaient à sortir à temps étaient lynchés sans pitié. Les autres mourraient sous les gravats. La banque au bord de la faillite fut pillée sans scrupules avant de s'écrouler. Mr. Jones hurla en voyant son frère traverser une fenêtre du premier étage et s'écraser au sol, un morceau de verre planté dans le front. Il fut battu lorsqu'il voulut aider les autres à s'enfuir. Mr. Bonnefoy, cet homme si avenant, mourut en faisant sortir Mr. Kirkland de sa maison. Les frères de celui-ci, tapis dans leurs chambres, n'eurent guère plus de chance. Le rescapé, choqué resta figé devant ce qui avait été sa véranda, avant d'être jeté à son tour sur les pierres. Les jumeaux Vargas furent tués dans les bras de leurs amants qui étaient venus les rassurer. Un albinos hurla, sa jambe brisé par un mur, le reste brisé par l'horreur. Vash voulut éloigner la foule avec son fusil de chasse. Il ne lui fut d'aucune utilité.

Alice voyait tout cela en tremblant, paralysée par la terreur. Son corps semblait ne plus lui obéir. Peu à peu, tout disparut. Les cris de haine, les bulldozer, la foule huante. Tout ce qu'il restait, c'était des pleurs, des râles de souffrance et des décombres ensanglantées. Elle marcha lentement dans ce paysage où rien n'avait été épargné. Des gens méconnaissables gisaient ici et là, morts avec leurs maisons, pleurés par ceux qui avaient survécu à la violence. Avec un frisson d'horreur, Alice reconnu Vash, empalé sur une barre de métal dépassant du béton. Il tendait une main molle et froide vers le petit corps contusionné de Lili, couchée dans les graviers comme dans le plus pur des linceuls. Cette dernière bougeait toujours, avec difficulté. Elle avait plusieurs plaies ouvertes à la tête et des hématomes un peu partout. Elle aussi tendait la main vers son frère sans parvenir à combler les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs doigts. Alice se précipita vers elle, choquée.

- A...lice, murmura Lili.

Elle lui fit signe de ne pas parler avant de la tirer aussi doucement que possible vers son frère adoptif. Leurs doigts se touchèrent et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la petite blonde.

- Mer... ci, fit-elle doucement.

Son regard vitreux se tourna vers le ciel alors qu'elle soupirait avec tristesse.

- J'aurais... Voulu... Lui a... voir dit que... Je l'aimais... Plus tôt.

Alice sentit les larmes embuer sa vue sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Lili souffla à nouveau :

- Au moins... Le ciel est... Toujours aussi... Beau...

Elle expira une dernière fois et ne bougea plus. Alice, meurtrie, lui ferma les yeux, tendit à son tour sa tête vers les nuages et hurla :

- POURQUOI?!

Elle se réveilla dans son lit, en sueur, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Sur le mur en face d'elle, les personnages de son anime favoris la regardaient avec sollicitude. Vash et Lili, assis sur un banc au milieu des fleurs, souriaient, les yeux mi-clos. L'Axe et les Alliés se tenaient la main sans rancune. Un italien et un espagnol partageaient une tomate. Alice soupira et se frotta le visage. Quel rêve étrange!


	2. Armistice

Re-salut!

Désolée, je sais que j'aurais dût poster ça plus tôt mais je retrouvais plus mon brouillon et puis j'avais un peu la flemme aussi. Bref, voilà mon second one-shot.

Celui-ci n'est pas un de mes rêves, heureusement. Mais c'est le rêve d'un personnage que vous reconnaîtrez probablement très vite.

* * *

******Titre **: Armistice

******Genre **: Hurt/comfort, angst, horror avec un soupçon de romance

******Rating **: plutôt T, je dirais

**Couple** : GerIta ou ItaGer, ça dépend comment on le voit

******Disclaimer **: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, ses personnages non plus et je ne gagne rien en écrivant!

* * *

Je suis déjà venu ici. Quand ? Je l'ignore, mais cet endroit m'est familier. C'est un pré, un champ aux herbes hautes, envahi par les fleurs sauvages et cerné d'un bosquet d'arbres. Derrière moi, je sens, sans la voir, la présence rassurante de ma maison. Le ciel est bleu au-dessus de ma tête, je ne vois aucun nuage.

Plus loin, en face de moi, il y a une petite fille. Elle est brune avec des cheveux très courts et une mèche qui forme comme une petite boucle sur le côté. Elle porte une jolie robe de servante verte, toute mignonne, et un petit tablier blanc. Un grand sourire illumine son visage et l'oblige à fermer des yeux aux cils noirs et épais.

Je marche vers elle sans aucune hésitation. Mes vêtements à moi sont noirs comme la nuit mais peut-elle le voir à travers ses paupières closes? En tout cas, elle n'y fait pas attention et prend en riant la main que je lui tend. Ce simple geste m'emplit de bonheur. Je me rapproche encore et nous commençons à marcher, ensemble, main dans la main. Des insectes viennent nous gêner mais je les écartes du revers de la main. Ils n'ont pas le droit de toucher à ma petite servante. Elle n'est qu'à moi.

Elle a l'air heureuse. Elle sourit alors je souris en retour et continue de marcher. Le chemin est un peu accidenté alors je prend bien garde aux obstacles. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se blesse. Il faut que nous continuions de marcher. Je ne peux plus la regarder, je dois me concentrer sur la route. Tant pis, je l'admirerai autant que je le voudrai quand nous serons arrivés. Et nous serons heureux, tous les deux. C'est un simple rêve d'enfant mais c'est mon rêve. Et je rêve tellement que je ne vois pas les insectes qui se multiplient et nous tournent autour, pour essayer de nous retenir. Je ne vois pas les nuages qui s'amoncellent au-dessus de nous. Je ne vois pas les fleurs sauvages qui disparaissent, une à une. Je suis bien trop perdu dans mon rêve pour y prêter attention.

Je sens qu'elle ralentit, un peu. Je resserre ma prise sur sa main et continue à marcher malgré son hésitation. J'ai confiance en elle. Elle me suivra alors je la presse en avant. Mais, au lieu d'accélérer, comme je lui demande, elle semble ralentir encore. Je la tire en avant, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'arrête!

Le cris d'horreur qu'elle pousse soudain m'interrompt. D'une secousse, elle lâche ma main et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée. Stupéfait, je la poursuis dans les herbes hautes. Je l'appelle, la supplie de m'attendre. Mais elle secoue la tête sans cesser de courir. Les herbes et les insectes gênent ma progression mais je la poursuis de toutes mes forces. Pourquoi me quitte-t-elle? Je n'ai rien fait de mal! N'est-ce pas?

Finalement, je la rattrape. Je la retiens par les bras et l'oblige à s'arrêter. Elle se retourne et me regarde. Stupéfait, je la lâche mais elle ne fuit plus. Elle a cessé de sourire et ses yeux se sont ouverts. Ils sont immenses et innocents, de la couleur de l'or. Mais la peur les fait trembler. Brillants de terreur, ils restent fixés sur moi. Des larmes commencent à rouler sur ses joues rondes de petite fille. Je tend les mains vers elle, je veux la consoler mais elle recule, pleine d'effroi. C'est moi qui l'effraie à ce point. Et là, je vois pourquoi : mes mains, mes petites mains sont maculées de sang.

Pas seulement mes mains. Mes bras, mes manches, ma tunique, mes bottes, ma cape, tout ruisselle du liquide écarlate. C'est moi qui m'en suis couvert, sans m'en rendre compte. Comment? Comment est-ce arrivé? Je veux reculer, revenir là où nous étions avant mais rien à faire. Mon corps ne m'obéit pas. Où bien est-ce cet endroit? Peu importe, à présent, il est impossible de revenir en arrière.

Ma petite servante est pétrifiée d'horreur. Ses yeux d'or sont exorbités tandis qu'elle regarde ses propres mains avec effroi. Elles aussi sont couvertes de sang, par ma faute. Dévastée, elle tombe au milieu des herbes rougies et brûlées. Autour de nous s'est abattue une nuit sans lune et sans étoile. Elle pleure. Elle pleure, elle sanglote et ses larmes sont rouges aussi. Maintenant, c'est elle qui saigne. A cause de moi.

Je ne peux plus l'aider, je ne peux plus la consoler, je ne peux même plus l'approcher. Je ne peux que rester là, impuissant, à la regarder verser des larmes d'horreur et de terreur. Et je regrette. Oh, comme je regrette! Les insectes autour de nous ne comprennent pas mon chagrin, ne voient pas ma souffrance. Ils me piquent et me piquent, encore et encore. Je les laisse faire. Je mérite d'être puni. Pour avoir perdu ma petite servante. Pour m'être perdu moi-même. Et je regrette...

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Paniqué, j'ouvre les yeux. Je tremble, mon cœur bat comme un tambour et mon corps est en sueur. Mais tout va bien.

Je suis dans ma chambre, sombre et silencieuse, allongé sur mon lit. Je me redresse lentement, comme pour m'astreindre au calme. L'obscurité autour de moi m'oppresse. J'allume ma lampe de chevet en tachant de contrôler ma main fébrile.

A côté de moi, quelque chose bouge sous les couvertures. Une tignasse brune avec une boucle sur le côté émerge lentement des draps et deux orbes d'or ensommeillées se posent sur moi.

- Ve... Ludwig?, murmure mon petit italien, encore dans les vapes.

Je soupire et me frotte le visage, à la fois crispé et rassuré par sa présence dans mon lit. A nouveau, je tend la main vers la lampe et éteint la lumière.

- Je t'ai réveillé? Pardon, soupire-je en me recouchant.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien?, fait-il à nouveau.

- Oui, oui. Tout va bien, Feliciano... J'ai fais un mauvais rêve, c'est tout... Rendors-toi.

Il acquiesce et retombe sur l'oreille. Mais sa voix revient chatouiller mes oreilles quelques instants plus tard.

- Ludwig, quelle heure il est?

- Trois heures et demi du matin, grommelle-je après un bref coup d'œil au radio-réveil sur la table de chevet.

- Ve... C'est la fête, aujourd'hui, non?

- Hum?

Dans le noir, je le sens se tourner vers moi et m'enlacer tendrement. Je n'ai aucune envie de l'en empêcher. D'habitude, c'est à moi de le rassurer. C'est étrange comme situation.

- Ça fait soixante-huit ans, jour pour jour, qu'on a perdu, pas vrai?

Je frémis dans son étreinte. Je sens mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. De tristesse? De joie? De colère? De honte? Il le sent et se colle un peu plus contre moi, comme s'il cherchait à m'apaiser. Quelques baisers tombent au creux de mon cou.

- Joyeuse armistice, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

- Ja...

* * *

Bon, je vous dois peut-être une petite explication.

En fait, depuis un bout de temps, j'avais envie d'écrire ma vision personnelle de la seconde guerre mondiale et, pour moi, le chibitalia était tout indiqué. Le truc c'est qu'on avait beau me le tourner dans tous les sens, avant même que je découvre Hetalia, quand on me parlait des guerres mondiales, tout ce que j'imaginais, c'était des gamins de maternelle entrain de se disputer. D'ailleurs, ça m'a fait le même coup avec la guerre froide. Sérieusement, vous trouvez pas le comportement des politiques puéril, parfois?

Bref, je vous ai écrit ma vision des choses sous le point de vue d'Allemagne, vous l'avez compris. D'ailleurs, je l'ai peut-être fait un peu OOC, non? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop choquant quand même.

J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS. Le suivant portera probablement sur du FrUk et, après, je compte essayer de faire du spamano. Si vous avez envie de voir un couple ou un contexte en particulier, dites-le et je ferai de mon mieux pour vous contenter avec mon misérable talent en écriture *mode carpette activé*.

Ah! Et, au fait! Prévenez-moi si l'un d'entre vous vient à la JE, le samedi, pour le rassemblement hetalien! Je serais là-bas, habillée en nyo!France.

Alors à bientôt, peut-être?


	3. Comptine

Et voilà le petit OS de FrUk que je vous ai promis! Beaucoup moins sombre que les deux fics' précédentes mais bon, ça fait du bien de changer un peu, non?

* * *

******Titre **: Comptine

******Genre **: Friendship ou Romance, selon que vous shippez ce couple ou pas. Du fluff et de la guimauve, découseillé aux diabétiques

******Rating **: K

******Couple** : FrUk

******Disclaimer **: Rien à moi, comme d'habitude.

* * *

- La fée résista plusieurs mois aux avances que lui faisait le beau prince, refusant officiellement ses présents pour les récupérer avec tendresse dés que l'occasion se présentait.

Angleterre se pelotonna un peu plus contre l'épaule de France, adossé au tronc de l'arbre sous lequel ils s'étaient assis, les yeux mi-clos, bercé par la voix de conteur de son aîné. Il tenait entre ses bras un petit lièvre qu'il avait trouvé dans les buissons et qu'il caressait doucement au fil de l'histoire. Le petit animal ne bougeait pas, comme conscient de la beauté du moment que partageaient les deux jeunes nations, à la fois rivales et alliées, adversaires et partenaires, ennemies parfaites et amies de toujours. Rien ne pouvait briser ce fragment de complicité si rare entre les deux enfants.

- Elle agit ainsi, dans toute son orgueil, jusqu'au jour du couronnement. A peine le sceptre fut-il entre les mains du nouveau roi que la grande dame apparue en face de la cour. "Vous êtes à présent roi." dit-elle "C'est encore peu, comparé à ma valeur, mais vous êtes suffisamment proche de ma condition pour obtenir ma réponse."

Le garçon aux boucles blondes se tourna avec un sourire taquin vers les yeux verts endormis surmontés d'une grosse paire de sourcils qu'arborait son public. Celui-ci mit quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que son conteur avait cessé sa lecture. Il leva ses orbes couleur forêt vers l'azur que représentaient celles de son aîné et demanda d'une voix qui se voulait ressembler à un grognement agacé :

- Tu attends quoi pour continuer, stupid froggie?

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

France eut un petit rire en entendant cette phrase tellement digne de son voisin d'outre-manche.

- J'ai le droit de faire une pause, non? Aie un peu de respect pour le lecteur, mon lapin!, fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait vexée.

Il pouffa légèrement en l'entendant grommeler quelque chose qui ressemblait à "I'm not your bloody rabbit... damn frog..." Pourtant la situation ne se prêtait absolument pas au rire. Le punk aux gros sourcils était allongé dans son lit, rouge comme une tomate à cause de sa fièvre que la serviette humide sur sa tête peinait à contenir. Sa respiration était lente et plutôt stable malgré certains moments de suffocation assez effrayants. Tout semblait indiquer qu'il dormait, ce qui avait beaucoup étonné France lorsque le malade lui avait demandé d'une voix faible, timide et passablement gênée s'il pouvait lui lire son conte de fée.

Il avait hésité mais n'avait pas sut résister à la mine pleine d'espoir de son petit Arthur. Le livre de conte relié de cuir, caché dans le troisième tiroir de la table de chevet, lui avait arraché un sourire. Après tout ce temps, il le rangeait encore à la même place. L'anglais l'ignorait peut-être mais cet ouvrage était un exemplaire unique. Francis lui avait offert lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il l'avait écrit lui-même, de sa propre plume encore un peu tremblante. Le petit garçon qu'il était à l'époque avait été très fier de la qualité de son texte.

Avec un soupire légèrement nostalgique, il poursuivit sa lecture.

- Fou de joie de voir ses prières exaucées, le roi demanda une ultime fois la fée en mariage, ce qu'elle accepta avec un bonheur dissimulé. Il l'épousa et ils régnèrent de longues années sur le royaume. Elle lui donna deux merveilleux héritiers qui, une fois adulte, régnèrent avec force, bonté et sagesse...

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

- ... On raconte qu'après quelques temps, la fée aurait rendu le roi immortel et l'aurait emporté dans son palais pour l'avoir auprès d'elle pour toujours. Ils sont probablement toujours en vie, heureux et unis à jamais. Fin.

L'enfant-nation ferma son livre et le laissa à côté de lui, dans l'herbe, aussi doucement qu'il put pour ne pas réveiller la tête blonde endormie sur son épaule. Avec mille précautions, il la souleva et la posa sur ses genoux. Le lièvre que tenait Angleterre se glissa hors des bras du petit garçon et disparut dans les buissons en quelques bonds. Arthur gigota quelques instants pour trouver une position plus confortable et finit par s'étendre de tout son long, ayant pris les genoux de Francis comme oreiller.

Il ne dormait pas vraiment, bien sûr. Il n'était pas un gamin que l'on peut endormir avec un simple conte de fée! Et s'il faisait semblant de dormir, c'était juste pour embêter le français. S'il dormais sur lui, le pays du lys n'oserait pas se lever et ne pourrait pas repartir pour on-ne-sait-quelle-affaire urgente! Voilà, c'était juste pour l'embêter. Et absolument pas pour retenir la grenouille près de lui, absolument pas!

Il sentit soudain une main douce se poser avec délicatesse dans ses cheveux blonds. Il faillit protester mais cela aurait grillé sa couverture alors il se fit violence et laissa le plus âgé lui caresser la tête. Il ne parvint cependant pas à retenir le petit sourire apaisé qui venait se poser sur son visage tandis que les doigts de France s'enfouissaient dans ses épis couleur de blé. Ce sourire disparut brutalement lorsque plusieurs voix retentirent, un peu plus loin. Elles appelaient la nation française pour l'emmener loin de lui...

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

- Francis! Eh! Francis! Y'a ton boss au téléphone! T'es où? Il veut te parler!

France ôta sur-le-champ sa main des cheveux de son rival d'outre-manche. Hors de question qu'on le trouve en train d'avoir un geste de tendresse envers lui. Même malade, Angleterre restait Angleterre. Il s'apprêtait à aller répondre lorsqu'une voix faible l'en empêcha.

- No... Don't... Don't you dare leave me... Wanker...

Il se retourna. Les yeux d'Arthur étaient toujours fermés mais les traits de son visage s'étaient tendus. Il semblait un peu en colère, et surtout très effrayé. Il rêvait très certainement. Francis jeta un regard à la porte de la chambre. Son boss était prioritaire. Il avait des responsabilités à tenir. Il était la République Française, après tout. N'est-ce pas?

- No... No, you can't... Don't go away... You stupid frenchie...

Francis se fit violence pour résister à la voix suppliante d'Angleterre. Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à le laisser?

- ... Don't leave me... Please?...

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Un soupir résigné retentit dans la petite clairière et Arthur vit avec une joie dissimulée le français revenir sur ses pas. Joie de courte durée malheureusement.

- Désolé, mon lapin, mais il faut vraiment que je parte, fit Francis en ébouriffant à nouveau la tignasse blonde de son cadet.

- No... Please don't...

- Je reviens vite, c'est promis. D'accord?

- Non! Non, tu restes avec moi et c'est tout!

Sans prévenir, Angleterre, du haut de ses quatre ans d'apparence, attrapa la jambe du français stupéfait et s'y agrippa comme une sangsue. L'aîné semblait avoir presque le double de son âge mais impossible pour lui de décrocher de sa botte ce qui n'était plus qu'un petit garçon ayant peur d'être abandonné. Disparue sa fierté de nation, disparue la froide Angleterre. Il n'était plus que le petit Albion, un enfant sans autre réconfort que les créatures des bois. Mais France avait toujours ses devoirs et les envoyés de son roi le cherchaient...

- Je te lâcherai pas, Boucle d'or, grommela l'enfant-nation, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Ecoute Angleterre, je dois vraiment y aller là...

- I don't care, Blondy. But...

- Quoi?

Arthur rougit encore plus, ce qui semblait vraiment impossible sur le moment.

- Je... J'accepterai de te lâcher si tu me chantes ta comptine...

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Francis avait été stupéfait lorsque, dans son sommeil, le malade avait attrapé sa manche et l'avait serrée si fort que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches, en disant qu'il ne le lâcherait pas. Et il l'était plus encore en l'entendant réclamer la comptine qu'il avait l'habitude de lui chanter dans leur lointaine enfance. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que ferait l'anglais en temps normal. Il devait délirer à cause de la fièvre, c'était sûrement ça. France ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Angleterre marmonnait toujours.

- ... Après tu pourras partir... T'es même pas obligé de revenir, damn frog... Je me porte toujours mieux sans toi de toute façon... Mais je... Je veux me rappeler de ton horrible voix de crapaud... Alors tu chantes, oui?...

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Francis parut si médusé qu'Arthur se demanda s'il avait bien entendu ses arguments. Cependant, après plusieurs secondes, le visage du français s'adoucit et, sans rien ajouter, il commença la berceuse que l'enfant-plus-si-sauvage avait déjà entendu tant de fois.

- Te dirai-je, bel enfant,

Ce qui cause mon tourment :

Le roi veut que je raisonne

Comme une grande personne.

Moi, je dis que mon Albion

Vaut bien mieux que la raison...

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

La prise sur la manche de France se desserra, de sorte que le jeune homme put décrocher la main d'Angleterre. Ce dernier semblait enfin plus paisible. Il se pencha une dernière fois sur le malade et embrassa le peu d'espace que les chenilles lui servant de sourcils laissaient à son front brûlant. Arthur n'avait, en fait, pas tellement changé du petit Albion. Il avait toujours autant besoin de quelqu'un pour qui compter.

- Grand frère France reviendra toujours te voir, c'est promis, murmura Francis avant de se détourner et de sortir rejoindre Dylan qui l'appelait pour lui passer son boss au téléphone.

Derrière lui, un sourire paisible et probablement involontaire se dessina sur le visage d'Arthur, toujours endormis...

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis moins satisfaite de cette fic-là que des deux autres. Je crois que j'ai fait Arthur un peu OOC, comme Allemagne dans celle d'avant. Votre avis?

La prochaine sera un spamano un peu étrange. Matta ne!


End file.
